What Happened To Shikamaru?
by shikamaruchick
Summary: The boys have been gone for a couple years, and now their back. But what happens to Ino when Shikamaru doesn't? ShikaIno, NejiTen, Naruhina, Sasusaku, InuKags and many more. hehe, first fanfic.
1. Don't forget your love

A/N: Okay, this chapter is in the past so don't freak out or nothing'.

**_At Shikamaru's House_**

"Okay, so what do you mean by your leaving?"

"Ino. I told you already. I got drafted for the war, and I have to leave tomorrow. Look, alright, I'm sorry about it, but it can't be helped okay?"

Ino just stood there. As all the other girls had once done too. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Ten-Ten just couldn't believe that their boyfriends had to leave for a war. They didn't know when they would come back.

**_At Naruto's Place_**

"Please Naruto, promise me that you'll return."

Hinata gently stroked Naruto's face as he took her hand, holding it on his face.

"Alright Hinata. I promise. But there's no trusting if I might though."

And with that she fell into his arms and sobbed.

**_At Ten-Ten's Apartment._**

"No. You are not going to that war, Neji."

"Ten-Ten, you know I have to go, no matter what."

"Then promise me you'll come back."

"I can't promise you that."

Right after those words left his mouth, Ten-Ten pounded her fists against Neji's chest, as he stood there with helplessness in his eyes.

**_At Sasuke's Home._**

Sigh "I'm sorry Sakura, but you know I have no choice, but to go."

"Alright, Sasuke, just make sure you come back okay?"

"I'll try."

**_The Next Day:_**

_At the Train Station._

Ino lightly kissed Shikamaru on the cheek.

"Bye, Shikamaru. See you…when you…come back."

"Heh. I'll try. But do you really call that a kiss, Ino?"

Shikamaru whirled around, grabbed Ino's shoulders and pressed his lips hard against hers.

"…Shikamaru…"

"Shh, by Ino. I'll see you when I can. Don't worry, I'll come back. I'll make sure of it."

As the train left the station, Hinata rushed up to Ino sobbing.

"Hinata! What's wrong?"

"N-Naruto-Kun, h-he p-promised me th-that he'd c-come b-back."

"Well, That's great! So why are you crying?"

"But, N-Naruto-Kun might d-die."

Ino froze, her hands still on Hinata's shoulders.

_Shikamaru might die too._

"Ino, what's wrong? Ino?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Don't worry, they'll come back. They will."

Hinata coked her head slightly, in that cute little way of hers. Then Sakura and Ten-Ten came running up.

**_At Ino's House._**

"hey, Ino, do you think our boys will be okay?"

"Well, duh. I mean, our boys **are** the strongest of the chunin. They'll be fine. Don't worry, Sakura."

_Hmm, I wonder how Shikamaru is doing. I hope he's okay._

"Ino? Hey Ino! Your spacing out again!"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Ten-Ten. I was just…Thinking, s'all."

"Uh, w-what w-where you th-thinking?"

Ino turned to Hinata who took a step back. Nobody, nobody had ever seen Ino so depressed.

"Ino! What's wrong? Are you alright? Did anything happen to you?"

"No Sakura, I'm fine."

She flashed her with one of those fake smiles that showed just how much she was worried about Shikamaru. (A/N: Aww, how cute.)

"Ino."

"Hmm? What is it Ten-Ten?"

"Don't worry about Shikamaru. He'll be fine. Okay?"

Ten-Ten patted Ino's shoulder.

"Okay. I'll try."

End Chapter 1.

A/N: Okies! I hoped you liked my first fanfic chapter. Yah. I know, it was weird.


	2. One is missing

One is missing

Chapter 2: One Is Missing

A/N: Okay this is the present time. There is also a crossover of the Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin Group!

"Ino! Ino! Wake up already!"

Ino opened her eyes and blinked. Her sister Sango stood over her with her hands on her hips.

"Mmm, what is it sis?"

"Hello, our boys are coming back tokay."

Ino jumped up, out of bed, eyes bulging. She quickly dressed in her finest clothing and dragged Sango by the hair out the door. They met up with the rest of the girls, Hinata Sakura Ten-Ten, Kagome and Kaoru.

"Sango. Soo can't wait for that perverted houshi of yours? Hmm?"

"Whatever Kagome. You, I bet cannot wait for your little inu-hanyou, well am I right?"

"Hey Sakura! What do you think our boys look like now?"

"Hmm. Well, I bet my Sasuke looks pretty beaten up. Like a broken arm. I bet your Shikamaru has like a broken arm, a leg, a million cuts and a million cuts and bruises. Naruto would probably be on a stretcher. Neji would be like your Shikamaru, Miroku would have a swollen face, and Inuyasha would be just fine."

As they walked ad chatted animatedly, a young man with jet black spiky hair peered after them, then started to follow the girls.

"Ugh, finally. The airport. Yay, we're here."

The airplane soon landed, and the whole village was in an uproar.

Inuyasha was first to get off. As Sakura had predicted, he had no marks on him, still as spriteful as ever, bounding down the steps in one leap. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, checking him over than hugging him. Sasuke was next to come out, carrying Naruto on his back.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata!"

Naruto jumped off of Sasuke's back, leaving the poor Uchiha sprawling in the dust.

"Owww!"

"Sorry Sasuke!"

"Baga Naruto!"

Naruto ran over to where Hinata was and kissed her, making her blush madly as she always did whenever he showed how much he liked her.

Neji came down off the airplane supporting Kenshin. Both Ten-Ten and Kaoru went up to their boys and helped them to the hospital. Soon, only Ino was left with Sasuke, Sakura, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey Ino, umm, where's Shikamaru?"

"I-I don't know."

Sakura turned to Sasuke with an expectant look in her eyes.

"Umm well, we had to umm leave him umm behind."

"You WHAT?!"

"Wait, it's not like that! He disappeared. We don't know what happened to him. We couldn't find him. He…just…disappeared."

Sasuke felt a pang of pity for Ino. She looked so depressed, like a lost puppy sitting in the middle of Tokyo. She just got her best friend back, fell in love with a man who loved her back, but now she lost him.

"Don't worry Ino. Maybe he'll come back. He's always like that."

Inuyasha scoffed at that remark. It was impossible for anybody to survive in the White Snow Dessert. Nobody had ever been able to survive by himself in that dessert. It was impossible.

"May the heavens be with him."

Miroku raised his prayer beads in the way of the monk.

A/N: Okay, hoped you guys liked it! It was weird I know.

End Chapter 2.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Argh. Sorry about this thing taking so long. I wrote this fanfic last year. And now, I can't seem to find the last chapter. So it's gonna take a little while. Rry about that.**


End file.
